The Fate That Binds Us
by DemonicCharity
Summary: Harry and Draco are sick of the petty games they have played in the past, but can they handle this new game? Harry must prove he isn't afraid of what Fate has to offer him, and Draco must prove he's not what everyone expects him to be. *Finally Updated!*
1. The Thoughts That Bind Us

Title: The Fate that Binds us  
  
Author: DemonicCharity  
  
Email: FaerieWings46@aol.com  
  
Rating: R for language purposes and future events.  
  
Warning: This is Slash. BoyxBoy. Homosexual relationships. If you don't like, go away, I'm not making you read this.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Neither is Draco Malfoy. If they were mine I'd be making lots of money, so if people sued me I could afford to go to court. But unfortunately they aren't mine and I don't have the money. Don't sue. Please?  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco are sick of the petty games they have played in the past, but sins aren't so easily forgotten. Harry must prove that he isn't afraid of what Fate has to offer him, while Draco must prove that he is willing to stand up to his Father. This is their last chance at love and salvation....will they find it?  
  
Notes: I'll try to get a chapter out every two weeks or so, but I won't promise anything. I don't want to rush it and disappoint anyone. But if my creativeness keeps on working overtime, so will my fingers! Oh, and drop a review if you have the time. I like to see what people think of my stuff!  
  
Prologue  
  
Great muggle teachers have often suggested that every man, race, and color were equal. That God made everyone in his image, so therefor should be respected for who they are. But for those who have studied muggle history realize that not only were these mentors shamed and killed, but ignored as well. Man went on killing and destroying anyone who didn't resemble his own reflection and own thoughts of hatred and prejudice.  
  
Would you ever believe Wizards had the same problem at one time in ancient history? That their solution was so ghastly and horrifying their regreat and shame blotted it out in every history text so the atrocious deeds could be forgotten. MOst even refused to speak of the Great War aloud.  
  
What sin they commited is only found in the oldest and darkest of Pureblood libraries. Genocide. Of an entire Magical species of human- beings. Their only wrong doing being different and retaining a power so great that none could master or use to protect themselves.  
  
Now I'm sure that some believe in the God above and all he does, he does for a reason, but who wants to believe in a God who purposly wiped out an entire race of his own creations?  
  
Believe what you want to, I suppose. But I will tell you what I believe in...  
  
Humans aren't even given the courtesy of choosing their own bitter end. From the moment one is born Fate weaves a web that maps out every decision, every word, and every thought that should be ours. She plays the role of God and in the end draws everything for us until Death finally comes to clean up her mess.  
  
But, ironic as it is, Fate doesn't have control over every web she weaves. There are just to many variables in this world for her to see every one of them. One such varible is The Sight. One could change their fate if they see her plan before it comes to pass.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle saw Fates plan and destroyed it, taking with that plan, thousands of others, creating a chain reaction around the world. Chaos was once again allowed to rule on earth as millions died because of broken webs.  
  
But Fate has her own weapons of protecton. Weapons that were meant to destroy this evil and raise their own lost race of the ancient world. Two weapons that started out as helpless children, and would endure much before their destiny grabbed hold and pulled them into a whirlpool of even they would have to learn to accept and control.  
  
A boy whi was destined to live and a boy who was destined to die would now, and forever more, be bound to each other, sharing hate, love, pain, and pure bliss.  
  
This is a story of the great struggle of good and evil, and it's dependence on eternal balance. This is a story of two innosent children thrown into a battle that should not have been thiers. This is the story of The-Boy-That-Lived, and The-Boy-Who-Was-Destined-To-Die... Chapter 1 The Thoughts That Bind Us  
  
Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the Wizarding World, stepped onto the red Hogwarts Express, trying not to let his melancholy mood follow him. His luggage had already been placed in the baggage car, and Hedwig was safely tucked away in her cage, sleeping.  
  
Harry let his first smile in months pass over his lips as he looked at her. 'I know Hedwig,' he thought, 'I'm glad we're going back to school too.' He took a seat and glanced out the window, waiting for this two best friends to make an appearance.  
  
His reflection in the window caught him off guard, making him furrow his eyebrows. His hand instinctively went to his hair, trying to brush the mop down, but as always, failed miserably. Harry sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
'This is the year,' Harry thought miserably, 'I won't make it though this one, I just know I wont..." Death was an issue he pondered almost everyday now. 'Would it be that bad? Of course I want to live, but why keep hanging on when everyone expects me to just keel over when they turn their backs?'  
  
Soft noises were heard outside Harry's compartment, and he turned his attention to the doorway. If he had been expecting his two best friends, he was let down dolefully. Standing in the corridor was none other than his worst school adversary. Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, and Slytherin Quidditch Captain was tormenting a second year Hufflepuff.  
  
'He must be everything his father ever wanted him to be,' Harry thought glumly. 'Atleast he has a father to be proud of him. I wonder if he received the Dark Mark yet?' The little Hufflepuff girl ran off in tears, earning a smirk from Malfoy. 'Oh no. Please don't come in here...I can't deal with this now.' As if Harry's thoughts were a jinx in themselves, Malfoy's gaze turned towards him.  
  
The door slid open and Malfoy sauntered in. 'He sure grew over the summer,' Harry noted, his eyebrows furrowed. Draco Malfoy was now as tall as Harry was, but not as thin and gangly. 'Never.' Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and bit on his cheek instead, 'The great God Draco must always be in in top condition, and look as polished as ever.'  
  
His trademark smirk in place, Malfoy reclined on the seat opposite Harry, as if he was a some great King that needed to be waited on. "Hello, Potter. Have a nice summer with the muggles? Did they lock you in any closets again? Starve you?"  
  
Harry remained cool, and returned Malfoy's gaze easily. "Sorry, Malfoy. I'm still alive and kicking," 'Barely...' Harry added inwardly. "I guess you'll still have to lose to Griffindor at Quidditch."  
  
Draco's normally silver eyes darkened to a stormy grey, as they always did when Harry argued with him. "Don't count on it, Potter. Unlike you, I have summers to practice and improve." He stuck his nose in the air. 'Such a spoiled brat...' Harry glared.  
  
"A whole lot of good that's done you," It was Harry's turn to smirk. "As you still haven't beaten me once."  
  
"That'll all change this year, Potter. As will many other things." Draco smirked as a frown flitted across Harry's features. 'Let him think I've got the Dark Mark. He'll be easier to fool then that lot of lousy Slytherin spies...'  
  
"Why do you do it, Malfoy?" Harry looked away suddenly, as if he hadn't meant to say anything aloud at all.  
  
"Do what, Potter?" Draco asked lazily. 'Maybe this will be the first conversation without yelling, threats, or hexes.' Draco seemed open to the idea. 'What...' He asked himself. 'Want to be friends with Potter? How cute. Just remember what your 'friends' did to you this summer. And besides, Potter is going to die this year anyways. Why bother with an annoying four eyed prat?' Draco had to agree with himself. Potter had made his life hell over the past six years, why did he think this year would be any different?  
  
"Be a pawn. For your Father. For Voldemort. Why do you let them make all your decisions for you?" After a moment of silence Harry snuck a glance at Malfoy, who looked almost livid with anger.  
  
"Do I look like a pawn to you, Potter? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the loving son of a Death Eater. I hate Voldemort and everything he represents." Draco narrowed his eyes. "And as for my father," He turned his lip up in disgust, "all he does is kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes for power. I'd rather get power the real way, not from being someone else's puppet! And how dare you assume that I am what my father is!" Draco's voice was slowly rising. 'So much for no yelling. God, he pisses me off!'  
  
But Draco didn't stay mad for long, because the look in Harry's eyes made him regret being harsh towards him. 'Regret?! Draco! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not regret! Besides, he's Harry Potter! Since when the fuck have you ever regretted bitching him out?'  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't assume anything about you." Harry once again looked out the window. "I hate it when people assume so many things about me, so it's being really hypocritical for me to do the same to you."  
  
Once again Draco was taken aback. 'He just....Potter just...' He looked over Potter's features, trying to find any falsehood in his words. In the end it was Potter's eyes that made him believe the words he had just spoken. 'Potter just apologized to me. Draco Malfoy. His school nemesis. Well damn...'  
  
Harry noticed Malfoy's confused look and sighed as the boy said nothing back. 'You did it again, Harry,' He sighed. 'You put your feelings on the line and it fucking snaps. How many times did we go over this?' It was Malfoy's voice that brought him out his silent scolding.  
  
"Well....Erm...Thanks, Potter. I...uh... appreciate it." Draco couldn't believe he just said that. 'Not only was I stuttering but I accepted his apology. Dear Gods...' As Draco once again looked over Potter, worry spread across his features. 'He looks like Hell. Damn muggles. And people wonder why I hate them so much. Holy Shit! Are you sympathizing with Potter? Are your worried about him?!' Draco chose to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that gave him a quiet 'Yes. Is there something so wrong with that?'  
  
Harry let his mouth visibly drop open. 'Malfoy just accepted my apology...He just said 'Thanks'. To me. Harry Potter. I'll be damned...Maybe there is something human inside that cold heart of his.' "Well...uh...You better be going. I guess I'll uh...see you around."  
  
"That easily dismissed, am I, Potter?" Draco smirked as Potter frowned again. "I should stay just to be rude."  
  
'Human? In his heart?' Harry scowled. 'What the hell was I thinking?' "You know something, Malfoy, you are the most stuck-up, self- serving, son-of-a-bitch, I have ever met! Even back when I met you at Madam Malkins I hated you!"  
  
"Ah, but Potter, you forget that I'm the 'stuck-up, self-serving, son of a bitch', that gets under your skin everytime." He smirked and winked playfully. "You wouldn't have it any other way, would you? Who could challenge you then, Potter? Or more importantly, who would?" Draco sat up, then leaned forwards to brush Potter's thick hair away, revealing his scar. Draco ignored the part of his brain that was screaming for him to stop, to pull away from Potter, anything but what he was doing. "Maybe I should give you a scar so you could spend as much time thinking and dreaming about me as you do Voldemort."  
  
Harry began shaking, but didn't pull away from Draco's touch. 'What the hell is he playing at? Is he...No....Absolutely not. There is nothing suggestive behind that remark. He's just being Malfoy, trying to play with my head...' "D-Draco...What...What are you doing?" Harry's mind whirled. 'So it's Draco now, is it? Don't be a fool, Harry. He's just what you said he was. Spoiled, stuck-up....Oh Gods....what is he...doing...?' Draco had now crossed the distance between them and was sitting on the seat next to Harry, tracing his scar with his pointer finger, completely absorbed in studying Harry's face. "M-Malfoy..."  
  
"Shh, Potter. You're going to get me thinking again." Draco began leaning forward, and as he did so a stray blonde hair fell into his face. But it wasn't there for long, because Harry quickly tucked the strand back behind his ear for him. Their lips were mere inches apart, and Draco was quickly closing the distance when-  
  
"What the fuck is going on?!?!" Harry and Draco shot apart, and their eyes traveled to the door way where Ronald Weasley was standing with his fists clenched, his jaw set and his ears pink. "Get out, Malfoy!" He hissed.  
  
"God, Weasel. You sure know how to spoil a moment. Potter and I were having a heart-to-heart." Draco glared and stood, brushing his robes off. 'I think I'm going to get it easy compared to what Potter's going to go through. Not that I care, of course...But there is one thing I do care about...' "We'll continue this conversation at a later time, Potter." Draco sent Ron a death glare and stalked out of the compartment.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Ron, don't. Just don't." Harry sighed and hugged his knees. This was not how his reunion with his best friend was supposed to turn out...But that...thing...with Malfoy, that was defiantly not how he would have thought about their start of the term argument either. 'But it was nothing. Nothing. He was just stepping on my nerves...He plays dirty, remember? He'll do anything he can to get to me.'  
  
"What are you playing at, Harry? I mean...If you like boys...well...great, sure. But you can't like Malfoy! You just can't!" Ron stared at his friend like he was crazy. "I mean...he's....he's Malfoy!"  
  
Harry looked up and glared. "And where do you get off telling me what to do, Ron? And for your information I don't like other boys...not that way anyways! I had no idea what Malfoy was doing-"  
  
"I certainly did!" Ron exclaimed, blushing. "He was moving in on you, Harry! Like you were his fucking prey! Harry-"  
  
Harry held his hand up. "It wasn't what it looked like, Ron. It couldn't have been. Not Malfoy, never him. Don't you understand what his father would do to him if he found out that he was gay...or hell...even bi?" Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Harry continued. "His father would kill him, Ron. Kill him. He's not about to make that kind of a decision! And it would never be me. I'm his worst fucking enemy, why would he want me?" Harry tried to keep disappointment out of his voice but he didn't know how well he succeeded. "He's just fucking with my head, Ron. He probably had no idea what the hell he was doing."  
  
Ron sighed and sat down. "You're probably right, Harry. Sorry. It's just that when I saw you two...I freaked. I don't mind if you're gay, Harry. I really don't! Hell, Charlie's gay and I don't care! I support him!"  
  
"Ron...You're missing the picture here...I'm not gay! I don't know why Draco was doing what he was doing..." 'But you sure as hell liked it, you bastard!' His mind screamed. 'Do I have to do that whole 'flashback' thing so you can remember what images were floating through your head?'  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. 'I'm not gay! I don't like other guys and I sure as hell don't like Draco!' He repeated to himself over and over again. 'Sure, Harry. Great mantra. Call me when you're done with the whole denial gig and you're ready to deal with being happy for once.'  
  
'Boys will not make me happy I tell you!' Harry argued with himself. 'I liked Cho!'  
  
'And look at where that got you...no where. Oh and please forget the way you felt as Draco was tracing your scar. Did you know he was the first one you ever let touch it? Of course you don't like boys. Of course Draco doesn't turn you on... Forget how soft those lips looked, and how tight that shirt was. Oh, and Harry?'  
  
'What?' He thought irritably.  
  
'That hard on wasn't caused by Draco Malfoy was it?' Harry's eyes widened.  
  
Fuck.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Draco waited in the hall a bit after storming out of Harry's compartment. 'Harry? When did he become Harry? His name is Potter. Not Harry...but Potter. Yes. There we go.'  
  
"Harry-" The Weasel began but Ha-no, Potter, cut him off.  
  
"Ron, don't. Just don't." Draco heard the boy sigh and wondered what thoughts were speeding through his brain at the moment. 'Probably thinking it was all some kind of mistake...That I was playing him....Well I was wasn't I?' Silence. 'Wasn't I?!?' Nothing once again. 'Fuck.'  
  
"What are you playing at, Harry? I mean...If you like boys...well...great, sure. But you can't like Malfoy! You just can't! I mean...he's....he's Malfoy!" 'Weasel sure has a way with words... Damn him! Harry can like who ever he damn well pleases! It's your fucking job to decide for him! And what the hell is wrong with me?! Why can't Potter like me?!' Draco seethed.  
  
'Because,' his brain reminded him, 'You've been a complete ass the past six years. You've made fun of them all so many times they all hate you. Hate you, Draco dear.'  
  
. "And where do you get off telling me what to do, Ron?" 'Go Potter! You tell him!!' "And for your information I don't like other boys...not that way anyways! I had no idea what Malfoy was doing-" 'Damn him.'  
  
"I certainly did!" The Weasel yelled. "He was moving in on you, Harry! Like you were his fucking prey! Harry-" 'Hmm...Good instincts, Weasel. I applaud you. I am very predatory, aren't I? A sexy predatory at that.' A smirk passed over Draco's lips.  
  
Harry interrupted Weasel again. "It wasn't what it looked like, Ron. It couldn't have been. Not Malfoy, never him." 'Well who the hell was it, Ha-no.. not going there. It's Potter...And why can't I like you? Is there some law that says 'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter must always be enemies, not friends, and forget lovers.' Draco paused for a moment, thinking. 'Lovers. That doesn't sound so bad...'  
  
Harry continued. "Don't you understand what his father would do to him if he found out that he was gay...or hell...even bi?" There was a small pause. "His father would kill him, Ron. Kill him. He's not about to make that kind of a decision!" 'Oh. Har- Potter, Oh fuck this! Fine! Harry did have a point. His father would be absolutely livid, not to mention Voldemort. Well then again...sick bastard would try to get his hands on me. No fucking way.'  
  
Draco stopped his thoughts and continued listening to what Harry was saying. "And it would never be me. I'm his worst fucking enemy, why would he want me?" 'Is that disappointment I hear?' Draco inwardly gasped. 'Did he enjoy me touching him? Does he want me to choose him?' "He's just fucking with my head, Ron. He probably had no idea what the hell he was doing." 'I was not fucking with your head, you great prat! And just because I didn't know what I was doing before doesn't mean future meetings will be the same!' Draco paused. 'Did I just think...no...I didn't just promise that there would be future meetings, did I? Dear gods... I've lost my fucking mind....'  
  
Weasel took a deep breath and responded. "You're probably right, Harry. Sorry. It's just that when I saw you two...I freaked. I don't mind if you're gay, Harry. I really don't! Hell, Charlie's gay and I don't care! I support him!" 'Figures.' Draco thought with a roll of his eyes. 'A Weasel would be gay. Not that I can talk... Gah! Do you know how many hours of sorting this will take?! Days! Weeks even! And then there's the planning and the seduction-' Draco's eyes widened at his own thoughts. 'Did I just...No. No I didn't. I didn't think that. I know I didn't think that. I don't want to seduce Harry Potter......Do I?'  
  
"Ron...You're missing the picture here...I'm not gay! I don't know why Draco was doing what he was doing..." Draco growled. 'We'll see about that one, Potter! We'll see how long you can last....But I can guarantee it won't be forever.' He smirked. 'Just because I can't have you, Potter, I want you even more. And I always get what I want. Always.....'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco walked into the compartment that held his things and sighed, sitting by Vincent. 'Damn Potter. Damn him all to hell! I can't believe I want him this bad. It doesn't even fucking make sense! I hate him one moment, the next I'm fucking swooning over him. Shit. I'm swooning! Malfoy's never swoon!  
  
"Something wrong, Draco?" Greg asked him, shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth. He chew loudly, letting everyone see the mess he was chewing.  
  
"Dear god, Goyle! Close your mouth! How many times do I have to tell you it's absolutely disgusting to watch you chomp like a fucking animal." Draco looked away in disgust.  
  
"Sorry," was the mumbled reply. Draco had no doubt the boy had spit chocolate everywhere trying to talk.  
  
"You seem pissed. Something wrong?" Vincent tried. The compartment door opened and the person standing squealed and quickly attached herself to Draco.  
  
"There is now!" Draco said between clenched teeth as he tried to pry Pansy Parkinson off his arm. "Parkinson! Get the fuck off! What do I have to do to get you to stay away from me? Pansy-repellant?" 'It's too fucking early for this bitch. I don't know what Lucius ever saw in her...She's the most repellant creature alive!'  
  
"Oh, Drackie, don't be like that!" She snuggled closer, making Draco gurgle in disgust. 'It's is way to fucking early for this....'  
  
"Parkinson!" He shouted. "Get off! And don't fucking call me that! My name is Draco, D-R-A-C-O. I don't want any fucking nicknames!" 'Mother Night!' Draco thought. 'Maybe I should tell everyone I'm gay, atleast Pansy might get a fucking clue that she will never get into my pants.'  
  
Pansy pouted slightly but released his arm, and scooted about an inch away from him. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. 'Sometimes...I really hate being me...I really do.'  
  
"How was your summer, Draco?" Pansy asked sweetly. She didn't even let him respond before she continued. "I had the most lovely time in Spain!" She sighed dreamily. "And you'll never guess why we went there in the first place!"  
  
Vince and Greg were hanging on her every word like love sick puppies. Draco curled his lip up in disgust, but he turned his thoughts back to the annoying bitch who was waiting for his reply. "Why?"  
  
Pansy rolled her sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark, and giggled happily showing it to everyone. "My father thought it was time. I'm an actual spy now!" Again she giggled and Draco had to repress a shudder. 'Well it was rumored that Voldemort was in Spain a good part of the summer. Pansy probably had a private audience with him...'  
  
Greg and Vince nodded, also pulling up their sleeves to show Draco the Dark Mark. "We got ours at the same time. Two weeks ago." Goyle grinned stupidly, while Draco looked at the Marks. 'I take my earlier statement back...I always hate being me! Now my two fucking best friends (forced best friends, that is) are going to be fucking spying on me all fucking year!'  
  
"Isn't it great, Drackie?" Pansy cooed, attaching herself to his arm again. "Show us yours! Father told me your Dark Mark was special! That your Voldemort's chosen! You're so lucky, Drackie!"  
  
"It will be special when I receive it." Draco pulled Pansy off again. 'If that bastard ever tries to fucking Mark me, I'll fucking kill him. I'll be damned if I'm Voldemort's chosen bitch!' Draco barely suppressed a hiss.  
  
"What don't you have your Mark yet, Draco?" Vince asked him, looking at him with confusion.  
  
"Because of Father." Draco left it at that and turned to look out the window. 'Let them think that my Father won't let me get the Mark. Let them! Anything is better than the truth...isn't it?' Draco watched as the scenery changed from city to country and sighed heavily. 'That's it then, I suppose. I've pretty much lost my family, now my friends. My teacher and mentor is a Death Eater and they're all out to destroy me. And what does someone do when they're all alone?'  
  
Draco shuddered. 'They do all they can. Remember.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"You will receive the Mark this summer, Draco, so help me!" Lucius paced his elaborate study, wearing down the beautiful imported Chinese rug Lucius had so recently bought. Draco stood quietly by the fireplace, watching his 'father' with indifference.  
  
"I already told you no." Draco narrowed his eyes and brushed that one fine lock of pale hair, that always seemed to get into his eyes at the first sign of tension, back into place. Today he chose to wear his casual muggle clothes, which infuriated Lucius even more. 'I'll probably be in the fucking dungeons for the rest of my summer. That's just fucking great!' Draco thought acidly, but let no emotion sweep across his pale features.  
  
"This is not up for discussion, Draco!" Lucius turned to him and hissed, narrowing his eyes back at his son. Draco did have courage, Lucius had admitted to himself long ago. 'That is the only child who will ever stand up to me....Besides Harry Potter, of course.' His temper flared at the thought of that miserable, half-starved, meddling boy he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup only three years ago. This was the boy who kept out witting his Master and making his life Hell. "You will not defy me!" Lucius now whispered, turning to face his son.  
  
Draco held back a gulp. He knew he had gone a step to far this time. Lucius' anger could be dealt with when it was hot, and exploding, but when Lucius went cold like this, his anger was not something to push at. Knowing what was coming, Draco poured himself a glass of Lucius' best brandy, then downed it immediately. The sting in his throat and head made him hiss, but it would make what was coming next much easier. 'Pain is only physical,' he chanted to himself. "You are beyond the physical, pain has no power over you. You are in control of everything you say and do, not the pain.' This mantra had long since steeled itself in his brain, making beatings and trips to the dungeon that much more bearable.  
  
"You will take one trunk and move what is necessary to your room in the dungeons. Your wand will remain with me, and I will decide when...or if...it shall be returned to you." Lucius strode over to his son and held out his hand to take Draco's prized wand.  
  
Lucius had done this many times before, for reasons well known to Draco. For one, he couldn't heal his wounds, so scars would most likely be left to "remind" Draco of his misdeeds. He couldn't conjure food, drink, or help, and could never defend himself against the beatings. Of course that had been before Draco had taken his muggle defense class, but one could only fight for so many days...and with scarce nourishment, that was not an option.  
  
Draco nodded and pulled a wand out of his pocket. In expecting his father's actions, he had purchased one of the Weasley's fake wands at Zonkos before the end of the year, then modified the wand to match his own dark needs. It now looked like his original and wouldn't change into a rubber chicken if used.  
  
Of course the fake would never be as good as the real, but it would surve Draco's purposes this summer. His original wand was carefully taped to the inside of his left thigh, and was concealed easily by his loose pants. He would survive what ever his father had instore for him, and Draco had a queasy feeling that this summer would be no match for his past experiences in the dungeons.  
  
But Draco had an act to play, a special role to fulfill. He wouldn't give in to his father and Voldemort ever, so to play the dutiful son was out of the question. "I hope you'll atleast send me gruel every so often..." He purred softly, pouring another glass of Lucius' brandy. Draco downed it, ignored the heat, and waited for Lucius' response.  
  
"You don't deserve dead rats for meals, boy!" He hissed. "How dare you go against my word!" And before Draco knew or understood, Lucius had struck out at him with his steal, snake-headed cane, hitting Draco near his temple and almost causing him to black out. He made no noise, nor did he flinch on contact. The world spun around him, but he made no show of it, even as the blood started pouring near his right, brilliant blue eye.  
  
"Gerald will make sure you suffer then times more than I will suffer for your disobedience! Make no mistake, my son, you will receive the Dark Lord's Mark, and you will do as instructed." Lucius turned his lip up in disgust and waved his bloodied cane. "Get out of my sight, and make sure you don't stain the carpet!"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and turned, hearing the shattering of Lucius' own brandy glass shattering against the far wall. "Of course... 'Father'." Draco smirked. He rarely called the man his father, as it upset them both too much. But now seemed the perfect opportunity to use the endearment term.  
  
"GET OUT!" Draco closed the two elegant wooden doors to Lucius' study and took a step backwards, avoiding the snake head that broke through the thick wood, threatening to "bite" him with it's sharp steal fangs.  
  
'That went rather well,' Draco silently sighed, relieved. He would never admit to being afraid of Lucius, but tonight only proved that whether he was afraid or not, the man was a force to be reckoned with. He let his hand drift to his temple and winced, watching as the world once again began swimming around him. 'Not quite as bad as last time,' he noted. 'But I'm sure he'll make up for it.'  
  
And indeed he did...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Didn't he?' Draco silently sighed as he climbed into the horseless carriage that led the students up to Hogwarts Castle. 'Home away from home...' He mused. 'Not that I belong here anymore more than I belong at Malfoy Manor...' Sometimes he pondered if he would ever fit in, if he would ever feel welcomed and loved at the end of the day when his defenses had completely crumbled. He wondered if anyone would help him rebuild them for the next day, or hell, if he would even need them anymore. But these contemplation's led to tears more often than not, and Malfoy's didn't cry.  
  
"There's not many first years, is there?" Pansy noted as the carriage slowly ascended the hill that would lead them to the ancient castle. "Come to think of it...There are alot of drop-outs and transfers as well." She pulled her robes tighter around her as if someone had let the unwelcome cold in. "I wonder why that is?" She asked more to herself than anyone.  
  
"Are you fucking stupid," Draco looked at her like she was some durty muggle convict. "Do you think families want to send their kids where the Dark Lord will attack them? Where there are spies, like us, trying to recruit and turn them?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't think of it like that-"  
  
"Do you even think at all?" Draco rolled his eyes, then looked out the window, ignoring her pained expression. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of fucking idiots." Vince and Greg shifted in their seats uncomfortably, while Pansy bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor.  
  
The rest of the trip up to the castle was (thankfully) silent. Draco wrapped his robes around his body, trying to conserve all the body heat he could before he stepped out into the cold night rain. Ignoring the lusty look he was getting from Pansy, he climbed out the of black carriage and hurried up the front steps back into warmth again.  
  
It felt good to be back at school again, away from Lucius and Voldemort's constant watch. Not that he could do whatever he wished now, as spies slept in his own dorm room, but it was a greater sense of freedom he hadn't felt since last year.  
  
Sitting at his House Table, Draco did notice how right Pansy was. Many of his fellow House mates were gone, and the Hufflepuff table was almost completely empty. Ravenclaw and Griffindor were still relatively full, but that was mostly because of bravery (Draco had called it stupidity, not bravery). He couldn't deny that if he was given the chance, he would have been long gone by now. 'Fuck the education, I'd rather live as a muggle than live in someone else's shadow, doing whatever they wished.'  
  
And in the midst of the sorting and his dark thoughts, he felt a strange gaze on him, one that strangely felt almost comforting. But when he found the source of this gaze, his eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. Harry Potter was staring at him with those beautiful emerald eyes. 'B- Beautiful? What's going on? Why is he looking at me that way?' Draco quickly looked away, back to the front of the hall where Andrews, Peter, was being sorted. But this didn't help the red drift from his cheeks, or the strange feeling of comfort dissipate.  
  
Luckily, Dumbledore caught his attention, giving slightly darker announcements than normal, but with Voldemort, what was normal anymore? For gods sake, Diagon Alley had a curfew now. A fucking curfew.  
  
"I am sure you are well aware that many students haven't returned this year, for reasons that belong to them and them alone. Because of this more classes will be combined with other houses. Infact, every class will be combined with one house in particular. Slytherins will have all classes with Griffindors, as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws shall attend the same classes as well." Many moans and shouts went up, but Dumbledore silenced them all with a wave of his hand. "This is not done just to upset you, I assure you all of that. This will greatly lighten the work load on the teachers, so they will have time to dedicate to...other and more serious things.  
  
"I must also inform you of new rules, and consequences, being added to further keep the peace. There is to be absolutely no fighting. If I get word of house rivalry getting in the way of classes, the offenders will be delt with accordingly. I strongly suggest this be avoided, as you all would like to avoid being expelled." Gasps went up.  
  
"I must set a new curfew as well. This is for your protection, as we have had many a strange creature lurking the halls at night. Everyone will report to their common rooms at 6:30 P.M. nightly. Head of Houses will be checking, and serious points will be deducted if you are late, or in certain circumstances, fail to check in." 'Smart,' Draco mused. 'Trying to keep Death Eater meetings at a minimum.'  
  
"As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, and magic is not to be used in the halls." Dumbledore took a deep breath, as if gaining his strength. "And I regret to inform you all that Care of Magical Creatures has been disbanded." More gasps and shouts went up. "I am truly sorry, but Hagrid, the classes Professor in the past, is away on important business. All those who took the class in the past will have to make another choice in the morning.  
  
"But enough bad news for one night!" The twinkle in his eyes immediately gain strength, and Draco could have sworn he saw amusement twinkle in them as well. "I would like to present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Michael Carter." There was applause, but most of it was coming from the Griffindors table. Draco rolled his eyes, 'Suck ups.' "He will also be teaching a new class, Spellbinding. I encourage you all to take advantage of this wonderful chance at new knowledge! Poppy Pomfrey will also be teaching this year. Magical Healing will be available to fifth years and up." Draco raised an eyebrow, 'That class might come in handy...'  
  
"Also," Dumbledore smiled. "There has been a slight change in school hierarchy. Each house will now have two student supervisors, as well as the Prefects to help insure rule-breaking is at a minimum. For Hufflepuff, Brain Ward and Susan Bones. For Ravenclaw Terry Boot and Anita White. For Griffindor, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." 'Surprise, surprise.' Draco thought sarcastically, but all the same cheered inwardly for Potter and his mudblood girlfriend. 'Girlfriend?' Something unknown tightened inside his chest. 'Jealousy? That is not fucking jealousy...That can't be...' "And for Slytherin," Dumbledore caught Draco's attention once again. "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson." She squealed with delight and grabbed Draco's arm, not noticing him wince. 'This is the worst fucking day of my life.' He thought miserably. "There will be meetings once every two weeks to discuss further rules, consequences and improvements that are needed. 'There goes more fucking free time. Do these bastards think I have nothing better to do?'  
  
"And without further ado, eat, drink, and be merry!" 'For tomorrow you die,' Draco added mentally, remembering the old Latin saying Lucius had taught him when he was young. 'Whatever....Just do what he says, forget all this shit. After all...Tomorrow is another day!' Draco rolled his eyes at his sarcastic thinking. 


	2. The Connections That Bind Us

Title: The Fate that Binds us  
  
Author: DemonicCharity  
  
Email: FaerieWings46@aol.com  
  
Rating: R for language purposes and future events.  
  
Warning: This is Slash. BoyxBoy. Homosexual relationships. If you don't like leave now or forever hold your peace, because I don't want to hear your complaints.  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine would I be writing for free on this site? No. Harry and Draco fully belong to Ms. Rowling, though if I could have them....well....let's leave that to our imaginations, eh?  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco are sick of the petty games they have played in the past, but sins aren't so easily forgotten. Harry must prove that he isn't afraid of what Fate has to offer him, while Draco must prove that he is willing to stand up to his Father, and himself. This is their last chance at love and salvation....will they find it?  
  
Notes: My fingers hurt! I'm trying to get this out as fast as possible without screwing it up to bad, so be patient with me. If you like, please leave a review. I like reviews!  
  
Chapter 2 The Connection That Binds Us  
  
The figure slid his hand down Draco's smooth chest, outlining the curve and swell of every muscle, teasing as he ran his fingers over formed stomach in maddening circles against the fabric of a long sleeved, silk, night shirt. Draco gasped and pushed against him, mouth seeking out his, meeting him with force for force.  
  
Draco pushed him over onto the soft bed sheets, straddling him, never breaking the kiss that seemed to be his life link. The figure quickly removed his own shirt, letting Draco's eyes roam over bronze skin, begging to feel lips, hands, anything Draco could offer.  
  
"Don't just sit there and look! Do something! Anything!" The figure whimpered, anxiety in his eyes. Green eyes. Emerald eyes that reflected the forest's ancient magic. Harry's eyes. Harry's skin. Oh, God. Yes! Draco leaned down and placed fleeting kisses across the skin he could now claim for his own. Yes, Draco could claim Harry. No one would hurt him, they wouldn't dare.  
  
Draco sucked on one pink nipple, then the other, teasing with lips and just the slightest hint of teeth. Draco felt Harry's hands bury themselves in his hair as he carried on downwards  
  
'He's yearning now, I can feel it. A physical urge...No. A need. A fucking need. Oh, god. Yes.' Draco pulled his own shirt off, then began his ministrations once again, but felt no response from the boy underneath him. He looked up to see two wide eyes of endless green.  
  
"You...You're a...You lied to me..." Draco tilted his head, not understanding what Harry was getting at. Draco hadn't lied about anything.  
  
"Harry? What is it?" All Draco wanted was to please the boy underneath him, to serve him, give him everything he had, but something in Harry's eyes made him afraid of that decision. "Harry-"  
  
"Don't call me that! You're a lying, deceitful bastard, Malfoy!" Harry pushed him off and crawled to the other side of the bed. "Y-You fucking lied to me!"  
  
"I don't understand, Harry! What did I lie to you about? What's wrong?" Draco sucked in a short breath when he saw the look Harry was giving him. 'What have I done? Why is he looking at me with such hate?'  
  
"You're one of them." Harry hissed. "A-A Death Eater! You willing work for the bastard who killed my parents! Are you a spy too? Have you been telling Voldemort that you have me wound around your fucking finger? That you could slit my throat while I slept in your bed?!"  
  
Draco's eyes were wide with shock and he looked down at his arm. The Mark was there, bared in all it's glory. But Draco hadn't received the Mark. He had refused it! Refused to become what Lucius and Voldemort had almost forced on him. But...But there it was! "No! Harry I didn't! I swear! I never accepted his Mark! I never-"  
  
But Harry was gone...  
  
And Draco was alone. Always alone.  
  
He woke up screaming.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry lay awake in his new bed, his hands behind his head. This new room all to himself wasn't bad. Now he could get some quiet time in the evenings. Not that things were ever that loud anymore. His thought traveled to recent events, as they did almost every night now, keeping his awake to dawn more often than not. Voldemort making another attempt on his life this summer, the Dursley's being as welcoming as ever, Hermione's silent treatment, Ron's now nervous and confused looks. Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy. That was something he defiantly hadn't been counting on. Everytime Harry went back to the event earlier on the train, he got the same conclusion. Draco had done what he did, not because it was something Malfoyish to do, but because it was the last thing expected of him. 'He didn't even expect himself to do it!' Harry's mind whirled. 'So the question is, Did he enjoy it as much as I did, and if so, Where do we go from here?'  
  
Harry shook his head. 'I think I'm getting way ahead of myself here. I don't even like guys, let alone my worst enemy. But I won't deny there had been something there today. Something unreadable, something I don't think Hermione could even translate.'  
  
This brought more thoughts of sadness. 'Hermione...' He truly missed his loyal best friend that had been there for him for the past six years. She wouldn't help him with homework, wouldn't stick of for him in Snape's class, didn't come to last year's Final Quidditch game. She wouldn't even acknowledge him at meals anymore. All because of a tiny misunderstanding.  
  
'Well...ok....Maybe not tiny...' Harry admitted to himself and shifted position to his side, feeling a bit sick. Hermione had willingly opened her self to him, sharing personal feelings that Harry never knew she had. Feelings that Hermione thought he would return whole-heartedly.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry didn't think of Hermione as anything other than a close friend and had, as gently as possible, let her down. But Hermione wasn't as gentle as he had been. She had given him the worst tongue- lashing he had ever received. Everything that was wrong with him, she blatantly pointed out, every fault he had acquired, she exposed. In other words, she had turned from a kind, understanding friend, to a Royal Bitch.  
  
Harry sighed. Then there was Ginny. That had gone even worse than with Hermione. Harry had known since fifth year Ron's little sister had an obsession with him, and when he turned Hermione down, she thought he did it because he liked her. 'Mother Night...' Harry once again shifted positions. He felt so guilty letting them both down. Letting Ron and his family down.  
  
Seamus and Dean were now ignoring him as well, though not from anything he had done. They were to immersed in eachother and their classes to note his internal sadness. But when Harry saw them together in the common room, saw their glances of eternal longing, heard them when they forgot to place a silencing charm around their bed at night, Harry felt an eternal emptiness inside him. One he could never even hope to fill.  
  
They were in love. They had something Harry would always lack. Love, understanding, even that territorial look they gave someone who was getting too close for their own comfort. Harry would never find someone who would be territorial and loving towards him. Never.  
  
And it saddened him deeply.  
  
It was one thing to be the school's newest, most shaggable boy, but that was a completely physical thing. Harry didn't want to be in a relationship for just physical pleasure, sure that part of it, but it lacked what he needed. He wanted someone who would see Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived, or some fleeting sex fling.  
  
But in the Wizarding World, things were so different from Muggle lifestyles. Sex was completely casual here. You were pretty much expected to lose your virginity by fifteen, and if you didn't, you weren't seen as some sort of hero, saving yourself for your marriage partner, but as a freak who couldn't get any. Or just as someone too stuck up to find anyone good enough to sleep with. Like Malfoy.  
  
'God,' Harry thought with misery. 'I must really be stuck on him. This is completely crazy. Even if he would want to be with me, he could never want me for being Harry Potter. He hates Harry Potter! Or...Does he hate The-Boy-Who-Lived? What does it matter, anyways? I'll never get my hands on him. Ever.'  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. 2:24 in the fucking morning. 'I really need to get some better habits here, this is absolutely ridiculous!' He turned once more in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position, hoping to get all thoughts of Malfoy out of his head and find sleep. Classes did start tomorrow, after all. So did the fight for survival. Mentally and physically.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry sat down at breakfast, not saying a word to anyone around him. 'What's the point? Half of them hate me and the other half are still asleep.' Hermione and Ginny were quietly whispering, while Ron's nose was in his eggs. Seamus and Dean were making out and Neville was rummaging through his things, looking for a quill and ink. He sighed and picked up two pieces of french toast and dropped them on his plate.  
  
'Why do I have this odd feeling this year is going to absolutely suck?' He thought sarcastically. 'Atleast I have Quidditch and that new Student Head thing to keep me busy this year. Thank the gods for small miracles...' Absently he began eating...well, picking at his food would be the more obvious observation, but that was the thing. No one noticed anymore.  
  
Harry looked up sharply as someone's chair clattered to the floor across the room, creating a loud disturbance across the Hall. Ron even sat up, looking over in the direction of the noise.  
  
"I said to keep your fucking hands off me!" Draco. He was trembling, trying to compose himself, but wasn't doing such a splendid at it. He looked absolutely terrified, as if someone had put poison in his drink. Ron would think that was a great idea, and Harry would have whole- heartedly agreed until recently.  
  
"Draco...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-" Pansy was trying to apologize, looking absolutely sticken, but it seemed to make no effect on Draco, as he was slowly backing away towards the doors that would lead him down to his new private dorms.  
  
"You never fucking mean to, Parkinson, but it always happens! Can't you all understand?! Keep away from me! I'm not like you bastards! I'll never be like you, never!" Draco looked wild, on the edge of insanity, a look Harry had never seen on him before.  
  
Draco looked up to meet Harry's eyes for the briefest moment, then tore out of the Hall as if a wild beast was chasing him.  
  
Harry dropped his fork as he stared at the empty spot Draco had occupied only seconds before. He had seen such raw emotion in those sapphire eyes as Draco looked at Harry with such a sad, defeated, and betrayed glance. It made him feel sick to him stomach, and he quickly pushed his food away.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Ron wondered outloud, fully awake now. "It's not like Malfoy to push Pansy away. They were going out in Fourth Year weren't they?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Doesn't concern me. But I do wonder how he will get to classes today. He didn't even have time to pick up his schedule."  
  
Harry stared at his exbest friend in shock. "That's all you can think about, isn't it?" Her attention turned to him for the first time in months. "God, Hermione. I thought you were a better human being than that!" Shock turned into anger and a fierce need to protect the blonde boy who had crashed out of the Hall minutes before.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"He's fucking breaking down and all you care about is fucking classes? Your priorities have always been a little off, Hermione, but isn't that going a bit far? Don't you realize what Malfoy just told the entire Hall?" She looked at him blankly. "He just told everyone to fuck off because he doesn't want to be a fucking Death Eater!" The entire Griffindor table was looking at him oddly now.  
  
"What does it matter to you, Potter?" Hermione glared at him. "The last time I checked, Malfoy was your worst enemy and you were wishing the worst on him."  
  
"So we're not even using first names anymore, are we, Granger? You're such a self-serving, stuck up, bitch! All you care about is yourself and your happiness! Well wake up! Not everything is about perfect little Hermione!" Harry stood up, also knocking his chair over. This was completely uncalled for. "And for your information, Malfoy isn't my worst enemy! If you've forgotten, I have a fucking lunatic after my head, Hermione!"  
  
"So you do like Malfoy!" She gasped. "On the train..."  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "What did you tell her?" He demanded. "What the fuck did you open your mouth for? Especially with the way she's been treating me! She'll do anything to make my life hell and you give her exactly what she's looking for!"  
  
Ron's ears turned red, but he didn't say anything. Ginny was now in tears and Hermione was sitting in a shocked silence. The whole Hall was now looking at him, and had been for the past minute.  
  
"I think I'll take a line from Malfoy, here. Stay the fuck away from me! All of you!" And with that Harry stormed out of the hall, grabbing his schedule from a shocked Professor McGonagall.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco showed in Harry's second class of the day. A class he really wasn't looking forward to. Divination said it all, didn't it? Harry thought how ironic it was that he was taking a class that he wouldn't need, as he didn't have a future to see. Of course he would predict his death as always just to please the large, bug-eyed teacher, but it brought a pang of regret this year, not just annoyance as it had in the past.  
  
Harry didn't want to die. He really didn't. Life wasn't all that great, but it was worth being able to touch, to see...to feel. Unfortunately all he wanted to feel right now was Draco's lips, and that currently wasn't an option.  
  
Draco looked absolutely terrible as he sat down at an empty table, mirroring exactly how Harry looked and felt. His heart went out to the blonde boy who seemed to be in so much pain right now. Harry wondered what it felt to be abandoned by everyone he cared about, just because he didn't do what they wanted him to do. 'Oh, wait. I have been abandoned for that reason,' he thought darkly. 'Bloody brilliant, Potter,' he scolded himself, then shook his head. Wallowing in self pity wasn't going to make his problems disappear, nor was it going to get him any closer to Draco.  
  
"Would you like to take a seat, Mr. Potter? Class is about to begin." Professor Trelawny was kindly waiting on him, looking at him with huge eyes full of pity. Harry kept a reign on his temper and headed over to the table Draco was sitting at, dumping his things rather loudly.  
  
"I don't know why I bother with this class anymore." He mumbled and pulled out his new, and rather thick book, a quill and emerald ink he had bought over the summer holidays.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to sit, Potter?" Harry looked up to see Draco once again looking terrified, as if Harry's mere presence was the thing that Draco feared most. "It's not proper for a Griffindor to be sitting with a Slytherin."  
  
"I had come to the conclusion this morning you didn't care what's proper and what other people think, Malfoy." Harry said softly, giving him an encouraging smile. "I really respect that."  
  
Malfoy was speechless to say the least, but Harry didn't have time to contemplate that rather odd look Draco was giving him, as Professor Trelawny began class. "This year we will be focusing on a more general branch of Divination." Harry wondered when Divination wasn't general and a complete waste of time, but continued listening. "We will start off the first semester with meditation, then progress onto the more difficult task of interpreting dreams." Harry raised an eyebrow. 'You mean all I get to do in this class this year is nap and make up dreams? Well fuck, that sounds easy enough. Maybe she'll even lay off the death predictions for a while.' He sighed in relief.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Harry had thought too soon. "Are you feeling alright?" Professor Trelawny was now hovering over him, looking as if he was about to drop dead any second. Harry turned to Draco and rolled his eyes, placing his chin in his palm and mirroring every word the Professor spoke. "I know this class must be hard for you," she frowned, "especially when all your future holds is sadness and an unpleasant death. I am especially proud that you have returned to this class, even when seeing your disagreeable end makes you nervous and pale."  
  
Draco barely hid a smile while watching Potter mimic every word Trelawny said. 'He's amazing,' Draco thought absently, 'completely amazing. He doesn't even fear death.' The blonde boy frowned. 'He should fear. I do. I fear his death over my own.' Draco looked away as Harry's eyes filled with concern. 'I really have fallen, haven't I? Fallen for the one person who has been my enemy for the past six years. In all of two days I've lost everything I worked years to gain. Yet, for some reason, when I look into those eyes, I don't care.' He looked back up at Harry and gave the boy a genuine smile.  
  
"Now meditating can be extremely difficult," Trelawny began explaining. "Especially the form we will be practicing today." Harry wondered how difficult this could be. 'All you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate...' How wrong he was. "Today you will all split into pairs and attempt, and I mean attempt, I don't expect any of you to be able to do this, to connect to your partner. As this is extremely difficult we will spend a few weeks trying to establish the connection, and know that your grade is not based on if you can achieve this goal, but how hard you work toward achieving it. Now, open your books to page 348 and read the first paragraph, then I want you to pick a partner and find an area where you will both be comfortable and able to work."  
  
Harry opened his book and began reading. 'Yada, yada...' Harry thought as he read, 'What a waste of time. Who wants to connect with me, anyways?' "Potter? Would you be my partner?" Harry looked up to see Malfoy biting his lower lip, looking anywhere but Harry's eyes. 'D..Draco wants to be my partner? He just...offered...to work with me. Me. Harry Potter.'  
  
"Um..Sure, Malfoy..." Harry smiled as the other boy looked at him with shock. 'He didn't think I'd do it. Not after the train ride yesterday. God, he's got it backwards.' "Let's go over to that corner," Harry pointed and stood up, grabbed his book, and made his way through the crowd of moving students to an unoccupied corner, expecting Draco to follow.  
  
Harry sat and crossed his legs, watching closely as Draco also lowered himself to the floor, still looking terrified. "Hmm..." Harry opened his book, flipping to the page he had just read. "Ok...Now when we 'connect' we're supposed to hear eachothers thoughts?"  
  
"And feel what the other is feeling." Draco also had his book open to the page they had been reading. "What a bunch of rubbish. If hardly anyone has ever accomplished this, why are we expected to be able to it?" He sighed heavily.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well...Like she said, it's not actually doing it that's getting us the grade, its how hard we try." He smirked and Draco felt his heart trip and fall somewhere out of reach. 'Potter just looked....sexy. Oh gods! Draco don't do this to yourself, you can't handle this right now!' "Now...We have to be as comfortable as possible...and...." Harry reread the paragraph silently and quickly. "And we have to link hands. It says to let your mind drift for a few moments before calling out to the other person." Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's quite thorough in directions, isn't it?"  
  
Draco snickered, but felt his heart beat speed up as Harry took his hands, and wove his bronze fingers through Draco's pale ones. 'So...soft,' Draco thought as his eyes flickered closed. Everything felt so right and perfect as Draco sat with Harry, their hands locked together in an eternal understanding. 'God...Harry...' Draco took a shaky breath, never wanting to part from the other boy. How he wished he could establish that connection, to be able to know what Harry knew, felt what he felt.  
  
In that same moment, Harry desired the same thing Draco did. He wanted to help the other boy heal, to forget the pain he had indured in the past, to make his life heaven, even if that meant just being a close friend. Then he heard it, Draco's soft voice echoing in his mind, *God...Harry...* His name sounded so sensual coming from the other boy, and Harry realized it was the first time his first name had come from Draco's lips.  
  
*Draco? Can you hear me?* Harry heard the other boy gasp audibly.  
  
*Potter? Is that you?*  
  
*Yea. Well shit. It worked. I don't fucking believe this, I've connected with my number one school rival for the past six years. I'll be damned.* Harry regretted the words even as he thought them, because like Draco had said earlier, they could feel the other's emotions, and Draco was screaming pain and agony at the moment.  
  
*I'm sorry, Potter. For all those things I've done to you. Look at me...* Harry opened his eyes to see a tear slip down Draco's cheek. He wanted to kiss that tear away, and all the others Draco had ever cried. *You...You what?* Draco's eyes widened and Harry realized Draco had heard what he had been thinking, and what he felt.  
  
Harry blushed and looked away, but Draco had unlocked his fingers with Harry's and turned his head, so he would have to look at Draco. *I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...*  
  
*Did I feel uncomfortable?* Draco frowned. *I feel uncomfortable about the way I've treated you and your friends the past six years, but not about...you know...what you just said...or thought...or whatever...* The blonde boy seemed flustered and began chewing on his bottom lip again.  
  
*I've never noticed you did that before...* Harry lightly brushed his fingers over Draco's lips, sighing in pleasure. *I never noticed...Maybe their's alot I haven't noticed about you...And besides...* Harry looked around and removed his fingers as the Professor made her rounds among the students. *Their really not my friends right now, anyways...*  
  
Draco felt Harry's sadness and reached out, wanting to comfort the boy. *What happened? You three used to do everything together...Detention, trips to Professor Dumbledore's office, everything.*  
  
*Hermione hates me because...* Harry stopped, thinking hard. *Can I show you?* Draco blinked, then nodded, not really understanding until Harry's memories flashed through his mind.  
  
*That bitch!* Draco seethed. *How dare she treat you like that! Just because you don't like her as more than a friend!* Harry felt truly moved that Draco felt this way about that particular memory. Draco smiled, then asked tentivly. *What happened with Weasley?*  
  
*He...He told Hermione about the train yesterday...With you and me...and...they think I like boys...* Harry seemed confused about the entire event. *I don't even know what happened yesterday, Draco. I can't decide what I think about you because I don't know if you really meant what you did...or...didn't do...*  
  
Draco felt moved. Harry was opening up to him on an issue he apparently didn't feel comfortable talking with his friends about. *Potter- *  
  
*Can you not call me that anymore? I think we've moved past that point in our lives, don't you? When you say my last name like that it reminds me of how much we hated eachother in the past.*  
  
*You don't hate me now?* Draco questioned, not quite sure if he wanted the answer.  
  
*No, Draco. I don't hate you now. Like I said...I don't know exactly what to feel...but I know it isn't hate. It can't be hate.* Harry smiled reassuringly at the other boy who looked so fragile at the moment.  
  
*Harry...I don't exactly know what happened on the train either...* He felt a pang of grief come from Harry, but continued. *All I know is that...that...I rather liked it...and...* Draco trailed off, feeling betrayed by himself for letting Harry know his true feelings.  
  
*Draco...Look at me...* When Draco looked up, Harry was smiling and his cheeks were somewhat tinged with red. *I...I suppose I feel the same way too...* Harry opened his feelings and watched Draco's expression flicker from relief to happiness. *But I don't know where to go from here...I don't know if, or bloody well how, a relationship is supposed to work...And that's if you even want something like that...*  
  
Draco sighed in relief. Harry was having the same doubts as he did. *I want it Harry. I do. I just don't know how to handle something like this...I want to be able to trust you...I want you to trust me!* Draco's dream from the night before flashed through his mind, and he watched as Harry paled.  
  
*Are you?* Harry looked down at his arm.  
  
*No!* Draco practically ripped his shirt as he showed Harry his pale, smooth skin where the Dark Mark was supposed to go. *I'll never become like my father, Harry. I may not be fond of mudbloods and half breeds, but I don't want to kill them. I don't want to make muggles suffer for being who they are. They weren't given a choice, so why should they be punished?* And Harry knew Draco was telling the truth, because somehow Harry would know if the other boy was lying to him.  
  
*Draco. you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You follow your heart when everyone around you is telling you to ignore it.* Draco blushed and Harry smiled. *So...Do you think this connection thing wears off when we stop touching? And if it does, can we connect again?*  
  
*I...I don't know...I suppose we should try it...* Draco didn't want to let go, but Harry sent him a burst of courage, silently telling him that it'd be alright. Draco nodded and let go.  
  
*Can you still hear me?* Draco gasped and nodded, hearing Harry's voice vibrate softly in his mind. *Bloody hell! The book says nothing about this! It's amazing!*  
  
*Should we tell Professor Trelawny about this?* Draco asked nerviously, but was pleased all the same.  
  
Harry looked over at their teacher darkly. *Do you want to? This seems somehow...special because only we know about it...but if you want to tell her, she might be able to get rid of the link...*  
  
*I...I don't want to get rid of it!* Draco panicked. He quickly reached out and grabbed Harry's hands again, linking their fingers. *You don't want to get rid of it, do you?*  
  
Harry smiled. *No. I don't ever want to get rid of it. Look at it this way, I'm in the great mind of Draco Malfoy, and I have access to every naughty little thought you have ever come up with.* Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco blushed, but returned the sly smirk. *I bet you're not as innosent as you pretend to be, Harry. I bet I could find some pretty kinky stuff in that bloated head of yours.*  
  
*Hey!* Harry mocked shock. *I do not have a bloated head! I'm not the one who stands infront of the mirror doing his hair everyday!*  
  
Draco grinned. *You've noticed then?* Harry frowned and Draco laughed out loud, causing near by students to look at them oddly. *Class is almost over. Don't we have lunch next? All this telepathic touchy feely is making me rather hungry.*  
  
*Argh! Is that all you can think about, Draco? We were just having a moment here...* Harry smiled and laughed as his own stumach grumbled.  
  
*You're such a hypocrit, Potter.* Draco smirked, then added. *Though a sexy hypocrit at that.*  
  
*Did you just call me sexy?* Harry looked shocked. *There is absolutely nothing sexy about me!*  
  
*So not only do you have problems hearing, but seeing too? It's not exactly secret knowledge that you're Hogwarts newest and most shaggable. Next to me, that is.* Draco smirked confidently.  
  
Harry looked baffled. *Do you want to shag me?*  
  
Draco reached out and touched Harry's scar again. *There'll be plenty of time for shagging, Harry, I think I need to get used to admitting that I like you in a more than platonic way. But yes, I do want to shag you, I just think we should take things slow...*  
  
*Right....So....You want to meet tonight? I could show you my room...* Harry smirked slyly.  
  
*Sounds great. How about eight?* Draco grinned.  
  
*You just completely contridicted what you just said!*  
  
*How could anyone resist that smirk? And anyways! I'm supposed to be the good one at smirking!* Draco fake pouted, but lit up again. *Plus I want to get to know you better...If that's ok...that is...*  
  
*And it wouldn't be ok because...?*  
  
*Because you're too busy trying to seduce me!* Draco sighed impatiently.  
  
*And that's bad because...?*  
  
Draco didn't reply. 


	3. The Fate That Seperates Us, Part 1

Title: The Fate that Binds us  
  
Author: DemonicCharity  
  
Email: FaerieWings46@aol.com   
  
Rating: R for language purposes and future events.  
  
Warning: This is Slash. BoyxBoy. Homosexual relationships. Why are you still here if you don't want to read this? I'm not mind controling you. Shoo! Go away!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, if he were, we'd be out having a party right now. But as he isn't mine and I don't have the money for a party, I can't afford to go to court. Don't sue me, I've only got my last pay check to live on for the next week...  
  
  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco are sick of the petty games they have played in the past, but sins aren't so easily forgotten. Harry must prove that he isn't afraid of what Fate has to offer him, while Draco must prove that he is willing to stand up to his Father. This is their last chance at love and salvation....will they find it?  
  
  
  
Notes: I got reviews! *Is shocked!* This is really cool! I'm inspired! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I just got a new computer and had to take all my old documents and stories and put them on it. Any ways, keeping reviewing, it makes me feel special. Thanks to my few fans, I appreciate the time you take to tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : The Fate That Seperates Us, Part 1  
  
Draco Malfoy, son of the infamous Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, and Voldemort's next Chosen, entered the dungeons in a foul disposition. His dragon-hide boots clicked softly on the stone floor as he crossed the room to his usual potions seat, his black robe floating out behind hin menacingly. He dumped his bag on the floor, swiping a lock of pale hair behind his ear and sat down gracefully.  
  
As he pulled out his new potions book, he let his eyes drift to the only other occupant in the dank room. Snape. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of all England and Head of Slytherin House. A man whose temper alone could battle a Dragon, and most likely bring the poor beast to it's knees. Dragon's did have knees, didn't they? 'Guess it depends on the species...' Draco thought idly as he pulled out his quill and sky-blue ink.  
  
His mother had bought the ink for him over the summer holidays, claiming it matched his eyes perfectly. 'Rubbish,' Draco thought sourly, his mind steeled against the soft memories of his mother's love. 'Absolute rubbish. No one needs that fucking shit anyway.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape nodded in a simple greeting, one that showed acknowledgment, but not to much caring. "As pleased as I am that you have arrived a bit early for class, would you like to enlighten me as to why you are here an hour early, skipping lunch to sit here, in a damp dungeon with only a teacher to keep you company?" The Professor casually strode over and pulled a near-by stool around to the other side of the table Draco was sitting at.  
  
The older man looked like hell, Draco silently observed. This would most likely mean a tough class with little explanations and Griffindor losing more house points than was necessary. "Sir," Draco muttered, looking away awkwardly. "I wasn't feeling very hungry today...that's all..."  
  
Snape looked at him warily, then shook his head impatiently. "Excuse my language, Mr. Malfoy, but that is a bunch of shite." Draco looked sharply at the man, waiting for him to continue. "I've known you and your father for years, boy. I know a shift in mood when I see it."  
  
Draco opened his mouth, then closed it again, pain and confusion flashing through his blue eyes. 'Damn you, you two-faced bastard,' he thought angrily, then knocked his cauldron to the floor with a hiss. "Is that all I am? All I'm supposed to be? A fucking mirror-image of my father and his choices? I will not make the same mistakes, sir! I will not be the man he became!"  
  
Snape nodded respectfully. "Yes. You made that very clear this morning in the Great Hall." He gave him a sad smile. "You are a brave wizard, Draco, none deny that." Draco began to speak a protest, but Snape silenced him with his raised hand, commanding his full attention. "Yes. Even your father realizes it, I can assure you of that much. But I must say, you aren't one to hold your emotions in check. Would you like to tell me how you found your self in possession of this unusual foul mood?"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. "Why? So you could carry my weakness to Voldemort? Tell him what made his next Chosen turn on him in a matter of one summer? Not even a summer...two days...two fucking days!" He pushed the freed lock of blonde hair back in place, glaring at his potions teacher.  
  
"I commended you on your bravery, Draco, but that alone won't keep you alive in the up coming battle for the wizarding world. You weren't sorted into Slytherin because of courage," Snape hissed sourly. "Use your head, boy! Have you not wondered why the Dark Lord's plans are continuously thwarted, year after year?"  
  
Draco blinked. Well of course he knew...How could one not? "Potter-"  
  
Snape snorted in disgust, turning his lip up and wrinkling his nose. "That boy has no magical talent what so ever, Mr. Malfoy. He's not the Boy-Who-Lived, but the Brat-Who-Keeps-Getting-Lucky. Sometimes I really wish Voldemort could keep his hands on the boy. It would make my job that much easier, believe me..."  
  
"Sir...I don't think I'm getting the whole picture here..." Draco frowned, confused.   
  
"Stupidity doesn't suit you, Draco." Snape sighed impatiently. "I'm not working as a spy for the Dark Lord, in fact, it's the other way around. If there is any man I serve, it would be Albus Dumbledore, and he doesn't require a mark to be sure of the one's loyalty. I can be trusted, and I give you my word nothing said will leave this room."  
  
Draco chewed his lip, not sure if he should trust the man with the troubles he was now facing. He knew that it would be all or nothing with his Potions Professor. Half-answers were never acceptable in the past and they wouldn't be now. "I've somehow found myself in a rather...tricky...predicament in the past two days." He hesitated for a moment. "As with everything that goes wrong in my life...Potter is involved."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Potter? What has the boy meddled in this time?" He asked sourly, his eyebrows furrowed in a scowl.  
  
"My thoughts...Feelings. My...My heart..." Snape's eyes clouded in confusion. "I have acquired many new feelings towards him...feelings that are somewhat a mystery to me." Draco traced the wooden pattern on the table with his pale finger, chewing on his lip nervously.  
  
"You...have a...a crush on...Potter?" Snape looked at the uneasy boy sitting across from him with worry and shock. "Potter?"  
  
"No!" Draco said defensively, making the Professor raise an eyebrow. "No..." Draco continued softly. "I don't think...It's not that simple. Not anymore, anyways." Draco struggled inwardly with his conscience. This was all just so much to handle. "There was an...incident...that occurred in one of our classes this morning. Divination, to be precise, sir," he added, seeing the question in Snape's eyes. "We...We paired up as we don't have any other friends at the moment, and somehow accomplished what only a few wizards in ancient times were able to do...We somehow...bonded. That's the correct word, I hope..."  
  
Snape sucked in a sharp breath. "B...Bonded? You two...successfully... connected? In one class period you did something not even Professor Dumbledore could do?" Draco nodded, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"You can speak to Potter now? In your thoughts? At this very moment?" Snape stood and began pacing, his robes billowing out behind him as he moved back and forth, his shoes scraping softly on the stone floor.  
  
"Well...Yes, sir. But I'd rather not." Snape stopped pacing and sent him a questioning glance. Draco continued quickly, gulping back worry. "We...We sort of had a bit of a fall out before I got here. . . So I think we're ignoring each other, or atleast, I'm ignoring him."  
  
"Pray tell, Mr. Malfoy. What made you do such a thing?" Snape sat again, looking truly interested.  
  
"It's a rather long story, Professor..." Draco wanted desperately to change the topic, to block out the feelings of guilt that were flooding through him. "I should study, sir. I don't want to fall behind in my classes this year. We take the N.E.W.T.s-"  
  
"I know perfectly well what tests you will be taking this year, Draco. And we have over three-quarters of an hour until classes begin. Then you can take all the time you want to study. Until then I suggest you fill me in on exactly what happened after your Divination class." Draco opened his mouth to once again protest, but Snape silenced him quickly. "And if you can't fit it all in, I suggest you condense the story a bit."   
  
Draco nodded slowly sighing in defeat. "Of course, Professor..."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco had left the Divination tower in high spirits, glad to have someone who he could now trust with his entire being. Harry Potter had promised him everything in the past hour that no one had promised in the past seventeen years of his life. And the thing was...Harry would keep every promise he had made, unlike the bastards he had once called family and friends.  
  
"Draco? Are you alright?" Harry followed Draco down the ladder from the room above looking a bit confused. "Was it all the perfume?"  
  
Draco shook his head, smiling. "I'm fine. Really." He gave the raven haired boy an encouraging nod, forgetting about everything that didn't include Harry in someway. *Really* He promised inwardly, knowing he couldn't lie to the boy when they communicated this way.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, walking alongside Draco in contentment. "That was my all time favorite Divination class. Ever!" Harry grinned, resettling the leather strap that held his bad on his shoulder. "You'll be my partner again next class, won't you?"  
  
Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well I can't very well work with anyone else, now can I? Thanks, but I only want you in my head, not hundreds of random voices that are all saying very rude things to me." He smirked. "I'm afraid you're the only one for me now, Golden Boy."  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't say rude things to you, do I?"  
  
Draco put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "You're allowed to be rude, as long as you stick some kink in there as well." Harry laughed and pushed him away jokingly.  
  
"But this will come in handy in Potions class. You're such a natural when it comes to all that stuff. Could you maybe...you know...give me a few pointers so I don't blow up my cauldron like Neville?"  
  
Draco's lip curled in disgust. "I'll do anything you bloody ask of me as long as you don't end up like that cowering ball of wasted space. And don't say such things! That boy's name alone is a curse!"  
  
It was now Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Anything you say..." He looked around suspiciously, making Draco follow his gaze curiously. No one was in sight. Even the paintings were empty on this floor.  
  
"Harry...Is something wrong-" Draco was cut short as he was shoved against the wall, his bag being ripped from his grasp as Harry smirked confidently at him. The raven boy tossed his school supplies in a heap next to Draco's and advanced slowly, making Draco suck his breath in quickly. "H...Harry..."  
  
"Shh...Draco. Relax." Harry whispered, letting his lips draw close to Draco's neck. He inhaled deeply, making the pale boy visibly shiver. "Vanilla..." Harry closed his eyes in contentment. "You smell like...Vanilla." Harry abruptly pushed his head up and snaked his tongue along the smooth, pale flesh of Draco's throat.  
  
"H...Harry..." Draco gasped and reached out to grab something, trying to steady himself. "G...Good..." Harry braced Draco tighter against the wall, spreading his legs apart with his knee.  
  
"Breathe, Draco..." Harry whispered next to his ear, lightly nipping at it. "Just remember to breathe." Draco found his voice malfunctioning, so settled for a weak nod. And Harry descended on Draco, placing light kisses along his jaw, barely letting his teeth grace the pale skin.   
  
"I...I..." Draco gasped as Harry sucked on his neck, leaving a love bruise. Harry pulled away and looked up, his eyes clouded with uncertainty.   
  
"Am...Am I making you...feel uncomfortable?" He took a step back, chewing his lip. "I'm sorry, Draco...I..." Draco's eyes widened. Harry looked panicked and was feeling that he had destroyed everything he had just found with Draco. How wrong he had it!  
  
Harry grabbed his school bad and was about to retreat when Draco grabbed his wrist harshly. The raven haired boy looked confused as Draco ripped the leather strap from Harry's hand and tossed the bag back into the pile it had laid in before. Then Draco turned and pushed Harry against the wall, smirking at the shocked looked on Harry's face. "I want you, Harry." Draco said roughly, "Believe me. I want you." He pushed against the boys body, angling himself so he could feel every breath Harry was taking.  
  
"D...Drake!" Harry moaned as Draco slipped his hands underneath the green t-shirt he wore. He shivered as the pale boy traced all his curves with delicate fingers, whimpering when those hands left his flesh for only a bare moment. "I...I need you, Drake. P...Please!" Harry moaned seeing the smirk playing on Draco's lips. "V...Vanilla..." He whispered as Draco caught him in a breath-taking kiss that seemed to be a link with destiny itself  
  
Draco sighed dreamily. His skin was as soft as Draco had imagined it, muscles as strong and formed as in his dreams. This was where he was supposed to be. With Harry. Always with Harry.  
  
Soft pink lips graced Harry's own in a dance that was so sensual and perfect neither wanted it to end, ever. Harry wanted Draco with him for eternity, how own Dragon who could not only protect him, but give him pleasure and joy as well.  
  
But Draco wanted their moment's to be special. Secret. Just for the two of them to share. No one needed to know how much he had fallen for his worst enemy. No one but Harry, and he was far to careless in games like these. But...This wasn't a game anymore, was it? This was Harry, this was destiny. They both came up for breath, gasping and absolutely intoxicated with each other. "H...Harry...We...We have to stop..." Draco shook his head, trying to rid himself of his lust filled thoughts. "A...Anyone could..could see us..." He hoped desperate the raven haired boy wouldn't be upset with him.  
  
He nodded, letting Draco step away from him. "You're right, as always..." He brightened immediately. "But...we can do...this...again, can't we?" Harry looked hopefully at Draco, trying to regain his breath.  
  
"If you said we couldn't, I'd be severely disappointed." Draco smirked, then his features became thoughtful. "Where did you come up with the name 'Drake?'" He asked curiously, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I...It was just one of those...spur of the moment things...If you don't like it...I won't call you that anymore..." Harry looked away, his cheeks still flushed. "Sorry..."  
  
"Don't be." Draco smiled, picking up his school bag. "I rather like it. But only when you say it...Don't go telling your friends about it..." Harry looked at him oddly, then smiled slyly. "I mean it, Mr. Potter. If you tell them I like the name, I'll deny it to my grave."  
  
"Would you deny to them what just happened here?" Harry picked up his own bag. "Would you deny me?"   
  
"Why would I want to deny you?" Draco looked at the boy, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "I don't understand...Would you deny what just happened?"   
  
"No." Harry said confidently. "I won't deny anything about how I feel about you, or what we do. I just won't give them all the steamy details. But I just thought with your father and all...You wouldn't want everyone to know about this...about us..."  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck about my father, Harry." Draco took the boy's hand and wove their fingers together. "I don't care what any of them think. If I can throw out all my other old beliefs, I can throw out secrecy with it. If my father wants to disown me and deny me the family fortune, fine. Let it rot in Gringrotts for all I care."  
  
Harry stared at him in disbelief. "Really, Draco? You mean it? You'd give up everything you are for me?"  
  
Draco ran his fingers through Harry's raven hair, nodding. "I'd give up my life for you, Harry. And besides," They both started off down the hall to Lunch, "I don't need that money, when I have you and your fortune."  
  
Harry stopped, blinking. "Excuse me? Fortune? What fortune?"  
  
"You are hopeless sometimes, Harry. The Potter's have always been just as wealthy as the Malfoys. You just have to wait a while for your inheritance. Until you've graduated, that it." Harry blinked and Draco shrugged. "It's always been some stupid rule the ministry has...Don't want children dropping out of school just because they won't need the education with all that money."  
  
"I have what money was in my parents vault...But that's hardly a fortune, Draco." Harry looked at him oddly.  
  
"Have you been ignoring me, or what?" Draco sighed with annoyance. "You won't get it until you've graduated."  
  
"Well I....I suppose...but...but..." Harry shook his head, giving up. "It's not really important right now, is it? We need to get some lunch. I'm famished."  
  
Draco hesitated, his pale eyebrows drawn together, his delicate features clearly showing worry. "I don't know if I can . . . I mean . . . It's just . . ."  
  
"I understand, Draco. Really I do," Harry calmly placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, showing support for whatever decisions the blond made. "But you need to think some things over. . . We need to think some things over."  
  
Draco looked up sharply, his breath caught in his chest. "You . . . You're not reconsidering what we just . . . just . . ."  
  
Harry paled. "No. Of course not. Are you?"   
  
"Are you mad?" Draco grinned. "Why would I change my mind about something so perfect?"  
  
"Perfect?" Harry whispered, running his fingers down Draco's soft and slightly flushed cheek, savoring the closeness between the two. "You really think this is perfect?"  
  
Draco tilted his head slightly, his silver eyes unreadable. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"Fate," Harry smiled. "Plain and simple, Fate."  
  
***  
  
"Aw, shite," Draco cursed just as he and Harry were about to step into the Great Hall. "I left something in my dorm . . . I'll go get it and talk to you again in Potions, Harry. Alright?"  
  
Harry sighed, looking the boy up and down, then reluctantly nodded. "Alright, Draco . . . But you're going to have to eat with your house again sometime . . . They aren't just going to vanish because you don't want to talk to them." Draco frowned, but Harry continued. "If you're hungry after class we can stop by the kitchens-"  
  
"You know where the kitchens are?" Draco asked skeptically, and when he received a nod from the other boy he agreed that he would probably be hungry and would talk about where to meet in Potions.   
  
"I hope Snape pairs us together again, just to be vicious," Harry winked then watched as Draco sped off down the hall to the dungeons. Sighing softly, he turned and eyed the doors to the Great Hall warily. Maybe he'd skip lunch . . .   
  
*You are such a hypocrite . . .* Draco's voice rang through his head, his tone not angry, but rather amused. *You just want to copy me.*  
  
*Don't you have to be doing something, Draco?* Harry sighed impatiently. *And I'm not a hypocrite!* And just to prove his point Harry threw the doors open to the now silent Great Hall, walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down, not even noticing that Hermione wasn't sitting in her usual spot by Ron.  
  
***  
  
"I need to speak to you, Malfoy," Granger glared at him, running to keep up with his lengthy stride. "Will you bloody stop already?"  
  
Draco abruptly stopped, causing Granger to run right into him, then turned around to look at the mudblood who was brushing off her robes, glaring up at him. "Thank you."  
  
"Tell me what you want and fuck off, I'm busy," Draco whispered in a deadly voice, his silver eyes narrowed. "I don't have time to play with mudbloods today."  
  
"I'm going to ignore that comment, only because I have more important things to say than insults," Hermione said pointedly, sticking her nose up in the air. "What's going on between you and Potter? I heard a rumor on about the train ride . . . but-"  
  
"You mean you don't listen to rumors that will ruin his reputation?" Draco sneered. "You don't start them, doing anything to cause them, or try to put them down? How very *kind* of you, Granger. How very *noble*! I should be bowing on one knee, showing you all the respect you deserve for treating Harry with such thought!"  
  
"Don't mock me, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, clenching her fists. "I could hex you from here to next week if it suited my purposes."  
  
"Oh, of course. The 'Great and Powerful' mudblood Hermione Granger has joined the Dark Lord all because her 'Golden Boy' turned her down," Draco laughed, running a hand through his hair, smirking at the startled look Granger was giving him. "I wonder if Harry knows your little secret?"  
  
"Since when has he become 'Harry' to you?" she almost shrieked.  
  
"Jealousy will turn any human into a monster, Granger. Remember that. If you want to serve the sick bastard, it's really none of my business, but let me give you a stern warning," Draco grabbed her bushy brown hair and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "If you ever," Draco emphasized the word, "I mean, *ever*, try to harm Harry I will make sure your head hangs from the entrance of your common room. Detached from your body of course."  
  
She gasped and went for her wand, but Draco was already twirling it through his fingers, too far away from her reach. "You're playing with the big kids now, Mudblood. Why the Dark Lord let you join his ranks, I'll never know, and I'll never care. But if you raise a finger to Harry, I'll make you regret ever getting your Hogwarts letter when you were eleven. Got it?"  
  
"So it is true! There is something going on between you and Harry!"  
  
"Perhaps," Draco smirked. "Whatever the case, you'll never get your hands down his pants like you wanted, will you?" He pushed her to the floor and left, laughing, though he really felt sick inside 


End file.
